Sneaking Around
by The Runaway Witch
Summary: "All this sneaking around is going to get us in trouble."


"All this sneaking around is going to get us in trouble." I muttered. We were right outside the nursing home, the home of Amos Diggory. This wasn't right, but I just couldn't let Albus go alone. Merlin knows he would hurt himself somehow.

"Come on, Scorpius, its for the greater good. We'll be able to save a person's life." Albus looked back towards me with a pleading look on his face.

"I know, but still. I just have a really bad feeling about this." I really am worried. What if something happened to Albus? What if he's lost forever? I can't - I won't let something, anything happen to him. I care about him too much. I-I think I love him.

"It'll be fine Scorp, you have my word." Albus murmured softly. "We'll be alright. We'll still be the same Scorpius and Albus." He said, his eyes glowing.

"But what if it's not? I can't lose you, Al. You know that..." I trailed off.

He placed his hand on my shoulder gently. "Scorpius. Do you really think I would risk losing you? You - my only friend? I wouldn't have anything left in life. You're the only one that cares. I would never, never, take the chance of losing you. Do you understand?" Albus told me, looking me straight in the eyes, concern etched on his face.

"I - Yeah. I understand, but I also need you to understand this. If it comes down to my life or yours, you have to understand that I'll choose your life over mine. Every single time."

"Scorpius-"

"Don't Al. Don't even try. You matter so much more than I do. Everyone loves you. Do you think people will care if the supposed son of Voldemort dies? I'm pretty sure that they'll actually be happy about it."

"I'll care. I don't even know what I'd do if you died. I wouldn't be myself, that's for sure. I need you in my life Scorpius. I love you." Al's eyes immediately widened after he realized what he'd said. He blushed and looked down at his shoes. Wait - did he just say that he loved me?

"I - I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and just said it. You probably don't feel the same way anyways, so can we pretend that nothing happened? Please?" He said quietly, still looking at his shoes.

"Al, why wouldn't I feel the same way?"

"Why would you? I'm a freak, a disappointment, a loser-"

At that moment, I took a step forward, out my hand on his cheek, and kissed him softly. He stiffened up, surprised, I think. A second later, he melted into the kiss, putting his hands around my neck. His lips were soft, yet rougher than mine. They were perfect. He was perfect. We kissed until the need for oxygen came into play. I pulled away.

"And I love you, Albus Potter." (A/N: I really could leave you there... but it was way too short that way)

His emerald green eyes sparkled with joy. "Really?"

"Would I have kissed you if I didn't?" He giggled at that. Merlin, he was adorable. "Considering you feel the same way as I do, Al -"

He quickly cut me off. "Yes, Scorp. Always."

I playfully pouted. "Aw, really Al? I had this whole improtu speech planned out." He laughed at that.

"I would've been surprised if you didn't. And that's one of the many reasons why I'm in love with you."

"And I'm in love with you, Al."

He looked at me, confused. "Not I'm in love with you too?"

I shook my head gently. "It cheapens it so much. Adding an and before it makes it sound much more genuine, in my opinion."

He nods. "I can agree with you on that."

I look past him to see the sun setting. Wait - setting? It feels like we just got here! "Al, if we're going to go through with this, we need to get going now." I gestured behind him. The sun had set.

"What? But we just got here! We can't do it now, it's too late."

"It'll be alright. We can find a hotel or something. We can do it tomorrow, Al." I put my hand on his shoulder in what I hope was comforting.

He quietly nodded, "There's always tomorrow."

I hugged him. Yes, there's always tomorrow.

A/N: Surprise! I'm not dead! If y'all want this to become a story, please let me know in the comments. Feedback of any kind would be appreciated, thanks!

DFTBA,

-The Runaway Witch :)


End file.
